metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Acid 2 cards
The following is a list of the cards in the game Metal Gear Acid 2. There are over 500 cards to obtain in the game. 001 SOCOM 002 FAMAS/G1 003 C4 004 Desert Eagle 005 Grenade 006 Stun Grenade 007 Chaff Grenade 008 FIM-92B 009 USP 010 Makarov 011 AKS74u 012 M4 013 PSG1 014 M9 015 USP (Laser.S) 016 AKS74u (Laser.S) 017 M4 (Laser.S) 018 S.A.A. 019 P90 020 SPAS12 021 Claymore 022 Nikita Missile 023 MP5SD 024 RC Missile 025 Mine 026 Galil Sar 027 Five-Seven Standard 028 M92F (Laser S.) 029 M92F 030 Gun del Sol 031 Vz61 032 AKM 033 Punch (CQC) 034 Kick (CQC) 035 Throw (CQC) 036 Rush (CQC) 037 M63 038 M37 039 SVD 040 XM16E1 041 M1891/30 042 C3 043 M15 Grenade 044 RPG7 045 Quick Draw 046 Strand 047 Concentrate 048 Equipment LV.2 049 Action+ 050 Marines 051 Navy Seals 052 Aim 053 Body Shot 054 Critical Shot (Strand Upgrade) 055 Double Shot 056 Counter Block 057 Spin Kick 058 H.F. Blade 059 Democracy Blade 060 Briefing 061 Equipment LV.3 (048 Equipment LV.2 upgrade) 062 Action++ (049 Action+ Upgrade) 063 Add Kdwn 064 Head Shot 065 Hold Up 066 Double Action:Cost+ 067 Funds 068 Double Action (066 Double Action:Cost+ Upgrade) 069 Survival Knife 070 Choke 071 Attack 1 Enemy 072 Hip Shot 073 Extra Turn 074 Scope 075 Body Armor 076 Box A 077 Mine D. 078 Ration 079 Handy Survival Kit 080 Stealth 081 Box B 082 Bomb Switch 083 Styptic 084 Handy Medical Kit 085 Survival Kit 086 Medical Kit 087 Book 088 Cool Book 089 Phase Down 090 Timer 091 Therm. G. 092 Box C 093 Ceramic Armor 094 Bomb Blast Suit 095 C Ration B1 Unit 096 C Ration B2 Unit 097 C Ration B3 Unit 098 Builder Bed 099 Gijin-San 100 Dark Loans 101 Solar Bank 102 Box D 103 Bandage 104 Styptic+ (083 Styptic upgrade) 105 Front Evade 106 Endure 107 Hang 108 Handy 1st Aid Kit 109 Cost-4 110 Ally Cost-4 111 Rear Evade 112 Sacrifice 113 Transfuse Blood 114 1st Aid Kit 115 Cost-6 116 Ally Cost-6 117 Silenced 118 Hand Grip 119 Reaction Block 120 Evade 121 Cost-10 122 Ally Cost-10 123 Genome Solider 124 Liquid Snake (McDonnell Miller upgrade) 125 Roy Campbell 126 Otacon 127 Sniper Wolf 128 Vulcan Raven 129 Metal Gear Rex 130 Cyborg Ninja (151 Gray Fox Upgrade) 131 Psycho Mantis 132 Mei Ling 133 Genola 134 Solid Snake (MGS1) 135 Naomi Hunter 136 Meryl Silverburgh 137 Gurlukovich Sld. 138 Revolver Ocelot (183 Ocelot Upgrade) 139 Emma Emmerich 140 Fortune 141 Vamp 142 Solid Snake (MGS2) 143 Iroquois Pliskin 144 Solidus Snake 145 Metal Gear Ray 146 Jennifer 147 Olga Gurlukovich 148 Johnny Sasaki 149 Raiden 150 Gurlugon 151 Gray Fox 152 Solid Snake (MG) 153 Big Boss (179 Naked Snake upgrade) 154 Machinegun Kid 155 Fire Trooper 156 Metal Gear 157 Running Man 158 Solid Snake (MG2) 159 Chris Jenner 160 Marionette Owl 161 Viper 162 Pyro Bison 163 Metal Gear Gander 164 IdeaSpy 2.5 165 Gillian Seed 166 Mika Slayton 167 Metal Gear MK-II (Metal Gear D(revised) Upgrade) 168 Jonathan Ingram 169 Tony Redwood 170 Karen Hojo 171 Ed Brown 172 Jehuty 173 ADA 174 GRU Sld. 175 Ocelot Unit 176 Major Zero 177 Y.B. Volgin 178 N. S. Sokolov 179 Naked Snake 180 The Boss 182 The Fury 182 Shagohod 183 Ocelot 184 Eva 185 A.L. Granin 186 Sneaking Suit 187 XM8 188 Mr. Sigint 189 Para-Medic 190 Lt. Raikov 191 The Sorrow 192 The End 193 The Fear 194 The Pain 195 Instant Ramen 196 Fatman 197 Sea Harrier 198 Rosemary 199 Arsenal Gear 200 Funamushi 201 McDonnell Miller 202 Hind D 203 Decoy Octopus 204 M1 Abrams 205 Donald Anderson 206 Teliko Freeman 207 Leone 208 La Clown 209 Gary Murray 210 Elsie & Francis 211 Alice Hazel 212 Rogey McCoy 213 Kodoque 214 Django 215 Otenko-sama 216 Slasher Hawk 217 Wolf Dog 218 Dirty Duck 219 Red Blaster 220 Dr. Kio Marv 221 Pit Trap 222 Jam 223 Blitz 224 Military Gain 225 Tent 226 Front Lines 227 Headquarters 228 Disarmament 229 Supply Cut 230 Attrition 231 Urban Warfare 232 Ambush 233 ATK Linkage 234 COST Linkage 235 COST+ Linkage 236 Add Kdwn Linkage 237 HIT Linkage 238 Ammo Linkage 239 Add AP Linkage 240 Dstry Equip. Linkage 241 Count Block Linkage 242 Defense Linkage 243 Draw 3 Linkage 244 Recovery Linkage 245 Action+ Linkage 246 M61 Vulcan 247 Glock 17 248 AN94 Abakan 249 Rail Gun 250 RGB6 251 Handgun 252 M79 (Anti Personnel) 253 SMG 254 M47 Dragon 255 Ingram M11 256 MK22 257 M1911 258 EZ Gun 259 AMD-63 260 AK-47I 261 Patriot 262 C96 263 Thompson M1928 264 William Tell 265 G36C 266 OICW 267 PTRS-1941 268 ATK Backup 269 HIT Backup 270 Evade Backup 271 Serum 272 Remove Trap 273 Near Def. Support 274 Near Att. Support 275 Projectile Support 276 Close-Range Soak 277 Projectile Counter 278 Close-Range Counter 279 Cost Counter 280 Card Seal 281 Reiko Hinomoto 282 Uniform-R 283 Uniform-B 284 Uniform-G 285 Ayumi Kinoshita 286 Meguru Ishii 287 Natsume Sano 288 MGS4 289 Emma's Parrot 290 Banana Skin 291 Jack 292 Possessed Arm 293 Solid Eye 294 Solid Snake(MGS4) 295 Otacon (MGS4) 296 Gekko 297 Metal Gear mk.II MGS4 298 No Smoking 299 Redeye II 300 SOCOM+ 301 FAMAS/F2 (002 FAMAS/G1 Upgrade) 302 TNT (003 C4 Upgrade) 303 Desert Eagle+ 304 Grenade+ 305 Stun Grenade+ 306 Chaff Grenade+ 307 FIM-92C (008 FIM-92B Upgrade) 308 P8 (009 USP Upgrade) 309 PMM (010 Makarov Upgrade) 310 AKS74un (011 AKS74u Upgrade) 311 M4A1 (012 M4 Upgrade) 312 PSG1-T (013 PSG1 Upgrade) 313 M9+ 314 P8 (Laser.S) (015 USP (Laser.S) Upgrade) 315 AKS74un (Laser.S) (016 AKS74u (Laser S.) Upgrade) 316 M4A1 (Laser.S) (017 M4 (Laser S.) Upgrade) 317 S.A.A.+ 318 P90+ 319 SPAS12+ 320 Claymore+ 321 Nikita Missile+ 322 MP5SD6 (023 MP5SD Upgrade) 323 RC Missile+ 324 Mine+ 325 R5 (026 Galil Sar Upgrade) 326 Five-seveN tactical (027 Five-Seven Standard Upgrade) 327 M92FS (Laser.S) (028 M92F (Laser S.) Upgrade) 328 M92FS (029 M92F Upgrade) 329 Gun del Hell (030 Gun del Sol Upgrade) 330 Vz61+ 331 AKMN (032 AKM Upgrade) 332 Punch (CQC)+ 333 Kick (CQC)+ 334 Throw (CQC)+ 335 Rush (CQC)+ 336 M63A (037 M63 Upgrade) 337 M37+ 338 SVD+ 339 M16A2 (040 XM16E1 Upgrade) 340 M1891/30+ 341 C3+ 342 M15 Grenade+ 343 RPG7V (044 RPG7 Upgrade) 344 Quick Draw+ 345 Concentrate+ 346 Marines+ 347 Navy Seals+ 348 Aim+ 349 Body Shot+ 350 Double Shot+ 351 Counter Block+ 352 Spin Kick+ 353 H.F. Blade+ 354 Republic Blade (059 Democracy Blade Upgrade) 355 Briefing+ 356 Add Kdwn+ 357 Head Shot+ 358 Hold Up+ 359 Funds+ 360 Survival Knife+ 361 Choke+ 362 Attack 1 Enemy+ 363 Hip Shot+ 364 Extra Turn+ 365 Scope+ 366 Body Armor+ 367 Box A+ 368 Mine D.+ 369 Ration+ 370 Handy Survival Kit+ 371 Stealth+ 372 Box B+ 373 Detonator+ 374 Handy Medical Kit+ 375 Survival Kit+ 376 Medical Kit+ 377 Interesting Book (087 Book Upgrade) 378 Super Cool Book (088 Cool Book Upgrade) 379 Phase Down+ 380 Timer+ 381 Therm. G.+ 382 Box C+ 383 Ceramic Armor+ 384 Bomb Blast Suit+ 385 C Ration B1 Unit+ 386 C Ration B2 Unit+ 387 C Ration B3 Unit+ 388 Builder Bed+ 389 Gijin-San+ 390 Dark Loans+ 391 Solar Bank+ 392 Box D+ 393 Bandage+ 394 Front Evade+ 395 Endure+ 396 Hang+ 397 Handy 1st Aid Kit+ 398 Cost-5 (109 Cost-4 Upgrade) 399 Ally Cost-5 (110 Ally Cost-4 Upgrade) 400 Rear Evade+ 401 Sacrifice+ 402 Transfuse Blood+ 403 1st Aid Kit+ 404 Cost-8 (115 Cost-6 Upgrade) 405 Ally Cost-8 (116 Cost-6 Upgrade) 406 Silenced+ 407 Hand Grip+ 408 Reaction Block+ 409 Evade+ 410 Cost-12 (121 Cost-10 Upgrade) 411 Ally Cost-12 (122 Ally Cost-10 Upgrade) 412 Genome Solider+ 413 Roy Campbell+ 414 Otacon+ 415 Sniper Wolf+ 416 Vulcan Raven+ 417 Metal Gear Rex+ 418 Psycho Mantis+ 419 Mei Ling+ 420 Genola+ 421 Solid Snake (MGS1)+ 422 Naomi Hunter+ 423 Meryl Silverburgh+ 424 Gurlukovich Sld.+ 425 Emma Emmerich+ 426 Fortune+ 427 Vamp+ 428 Solid Snake (MGS2)+ 429 Iroquois Pliskin+ 430 Solidus Snake+ 431 Mass-Produced Ray (145 Metal Gear Ray Upgrade) 432 Jennifer+ 433 Olga Gurlukovich+ 434 Johnny Sasaki+ 435 Raiden+ 436 Gurlugon+ 437 Solid Snake (MG)+ 438 Machinegun Kid+ 439 Fire Trooper+ 440 Metal Gear+ 441 Running Man+ 442 Solid Snake (MG2)+ 443 Chris Jenner+ 444 Marionette Owl+ 445 Viper+ 446 Pyro Bison+ 447 Metal Gear Gander+ 448 IdeaSpy 2.5+ 449 Gillian Seed+ 450 Mika Slayton+ 451 Metal Gear D(revised) 452 Jonathan Ingram+ 453 Tony Redwood+ 454 Karen Hojo+ 455 Ed Brown+ 456 Jehuty+ 457 ADA+ 458 GRU Sld.+ 459 Ocelot Unit+ 460 Major Zero+ 461 Y.B. Volgin 462 N.S. Sokolov 463 The Boss+ 464 The Fury+ 465 Shagohod+ 466 Eva+ 467 A.L. Granin+ 468 Skull Suit (186 Sneaking Suit Upgrade) 469 XM8+ 470 Mr. Sigint+ 471 Para-Medic+ 472 Lt. Raikov+ 473 The Sorrow+ 474 The End+ 475 The Fear+ 476 The Pain+ 477 Instant Ramen+ 478 Fatman+ 479 Harrier II (197 Sea Harrier Upgrade) 480 Rosemary+ 481 Arsenal Gear+ 482 Funamushi+ 483 Hind D+ 484 Decoy Octopus+ 485 M1A2 (204 M1 Abrams Upgrade) 486 Donald Anderson+ 487 Teliko Freeman+ 488 Jeff Jones (207 Leone Upgrade) 489 La Clown+ 490 William L. Fleming (209 Gary Murray Upgrade) 491 Elsie & Francis+ 492 NO. 16 (211 Alice Hazel Upgrade) 493 Roger McCoy+ 494 Kodoque+ 495 Sabata (214 Django upgrade) 496 Otenko-sama+ 497 Slasher Hawk+ 498 Wolf Dog+ 499 Dirty Duck+ 500 Red Blaster+ 501 Dr. Kio Marv+ 502 Pit Trap+ 503 Jam+ 504 Blitz+ 505 Militray Gain+ 506 Tent+ 507 Front Lines+ 508 Headquarters+ 509 Disarmament+ 510 Supply Cut+ 511 Attrition+ 512 Urban Warfare+ 513 Ambush+ 514 ATK Linkage+ 515 COST Linkage+ 516 COST+ Linkage+ 517 Add Kdwn Linkage+ 518 HIT Linkage+ 519 Ammo Linkage+ 520 Add AP linkage+ 521 Dstry Equip.Linkage+ 522 Count Block Linkage+ 523 Defense Linkage+ 524 Draw 3 Linkage+ 525 Recovery Linkage+ 526 Action+ Linkage+ 527 M61A2 Vulcan (246 M61 Vulcan Upgrade) 528 Glock 18 (247 Glock 17 Upgrade) 529 AN94 Abakan+ 530 Railgun+ 531 RGB6+ 532 Handgun+ 533 M79 (AP Ammo) (252 M79 (Anti Personnel)) 534 SMG+ 535 Super Dragon (254 M47 Dragon Upgrade) 536 Cobray M11 (255 Ingram M11 Upgrade) 537 MK22+ 538 M1911A1 (257 M1911 Upgrade) 539 Saru-Gun-Shake (258 EZ Gun Upgrade) 540 AMD-63 Carbine (259 AMD-63 Upgrade) 541 AK-47II (260 AK-47I Upgrade) 542 Patriot+ 543 Type-17 Pistol (262 C96 Upgrade) 544 Thompsom M1 (263 Thompson M1928 Upgrade) 545 Wiliam Tell+ 546 G36C+ 547 XM29 (266 OICW Upgrade) 548 PTRS-1941+ 549 ATK Backup+ 550 HIT Backup+ 551 Evade Backup+ 552 Serum+ 553 Remove Trap+ 554 Near Def. Support+ 555 Near Atk. Support+ 556 Projectile Soak+ 557 Close-Range Soak+ 558 Projectile Counter+ 559 Close-Rng Counter+ 560 Cost Counter+ 561 Card Seal+ 562 Uniform-R+ 563 Uniform-B+ 564 Uniform-G+ 565 FIM-92A (299 Redeye II Upgrade) Category:Metal Gear Acid 2